Gone
by AceofSpades2627
Summary: Part 2 of Go. Dva waits for the return of her fellow heroes from their mission. When they do, she is given the devastating news about one of them in particular...


"Pass me that buffer, please Torbie?" asked as she climbed atop the roof of her mech.

"Sure thing, lass. And quit callin' me Torbie!"

The old Swede handed the young Korean a buffer and a bottle of wax. Hana " " Song had decided to polish her beloved fighting machine while some other Overwatch members were away on an important mission. One of those who had left was someone she had recently gotten quite close to- Lucio. When she found out he was being sent out, along with Tracer, Genji, and a couple of others, she immediately volunteered to go along. Not just because she wanted to be a part of the action, but because she worried deeply for her friends without her protection. However, to her dismay, she wasn't deemed suitable for this mission, as her mech would have been more of a hinderance than a help. Just before the squad was deployed, the young Brazilian had gently grasped her hand and told her-

"Don't worry, Hana. It'll be alright. And when I get back, you can smoke me at that game again."

Hana found herself blushing as she recalled that gorgeous white smile and those adorable fudge brown eyes of his. Something about him was so comforting, so confident… She loved it. However, it didn't keep her from worrying about him, as well as the rest of the team.

"Hey girlie! You want me to make your mech into a rocket ship?" Torbjorn interrupted her train of thought. She lightly shook her head and eyed him, confused.

"Huh?"

"You're busy lookin' off into space. Might as well help you get there."

"Oh, sorry."

"No worries. Now, hand me that wrench, will ya?"

recollected herself, handed the tool over to her shop partner, and went back to attending her robo-fighter. She and Torbjorn washed and tinkered with the mech, giving it a pristine shine and fancy little combat upgrades.

Hours had passed without any word from the deployed. With each one that went by, steadily grew more and more concerned. She paced the Watchpoint's corridors, thinking to herself that she has to stay positive. Dr. Angela Ziegler, also known to the crew as Mercy, had just stepped out of the lab when she noticed the young girl wandering aimlessly.

"Hana?" she called out to her and approached. The sudden voice startled .

"Sorry, dear" apologized the winged doctor.

"Does something trouble you?"

turned towards Mercy, but averted her eyes to the ground and nervously twiddled her thumbs.

"I'm just… really worried about everyone out there on that mission right now. Lucio assured me everything would be okay… But I just have this awful fear that… it isn't."

Angela smiled in an understanding, almost motherly, sort of way. She palced a comforting hand on 's shoulder. The young Korean looked up into the Swiss woman's soft eyes.

"Do not fret, Hana. I know how scary it is to have those close to you in a potentially dangerous situation. I am sure you know as well, considering your background. But, just like you trusted your fellow mech pilots, do you trust your fellow Overwatchmen?"

Hana paused for a brief second and responded.

"Of course I do… Only difference is that I'm not there to assist them, maybe fight off bad guys for them and help them escape."

Mercy chuckled, taking Hana's hand in one of hers and covering it with the other.

"That is true. However, we can't send you out there now. Please, just hang on to hope. They should be returning soon."

Hana sighed, then took a breath.

"Okay, Ms. Ziegler. Thank you."

Mercy grinned and gave her a light hug before walking off to re-attend her duties. stood alone, pondering the doctor's advice. She wanted to believe everything would turn out fine. Although, as her military experience has proven, that isn't always the case… She shook her head and mentally slapped herself.

"No more bad thoughts" she mumbled.

"They'll be back soon. Guess I'll go set up that game so I can wreck Lucio again."

She giggled a little. The action made her feel slightly better. She held her head up and went off to prepare for their return.

A couple of hours passed after her brief conversation with Mercy. had busied herself with a solo game when she received word that the squad had just arrived back at the Watchpoint.

"Omg, finally!"

Hastily dropping her controller, hurried out to greet them. As she entered the lobby, her excitement immediately ceased at the sight of them…

Battered, bloody… and one team member short. Her heart picked up pace, panic creeping its way in. Tracer looked at her with devastated eyes behind cracked goggles.

"Wh-...Where's Lucio?" Hana hesitated, the words nearly catching in her throat, fearing the answer. Seeing Lena bow her head didn't make it any better. Tracer shuffled over to , reaching down to her belt.

"Hana…"

Said one could sense the sorrow in Lena's voice, the weight of dread growing heavier. The English woman unclipped Lucio's cracked visor from her belt and handed it to her. Her eyes widened, her pupils receded.

"He told me to tell you… he's sorry" Tracer relayed his final words.

That message plunged a dagger in Hana's heart. Her worst fear confirmed, she stared at the visor in her shaking hands. Hot tears welled up in her eyes. Lucio- her idol, her friend… was gone. Silent, motionless, save for the shaking, she just gazed at his last remain. Mercy, who had greeted the group when they arrived, carefully stepped over to her. She went to place a hand on the broken-hearted girl's shoulder.

"Hana, honey… I know this is hard. But please, you must-"

Mercy gasped as gesture was violently smacked away by . For a moment, something dark passed in 's eyes. She harshly glared at Tracer, the latter becoming nervous. finally spoke, her voice low yet rumbling.

"Why couldn't you save him?"

A lump briefly caught in Lena's throat. She had to chose her words carefully to respond to the clearly devastated young Korean.

"Please believe me, love… I tried. I really tried. But he blasted me away and took one of my pulse bombs and…" She choked for a split second, then continued.

"A bunch of Talon agents swarmed him and he… well, let's just say I probably wouldn't be here if it weren't for him…"

The knife in Hana's heart twisted. The shine in her eyes faded. Everything locked up. She became a statue. Mercy watched her, heartbroken and concerned. The room fell completely silent. While she stood motionless, 's thoughts rambled and raced. A flood of memories of Lucio flashed before her- sitting in her room late at night playing games, hanging out in his room listening to new tunes he was composing, sitting and talking for hours on the rooftop of the Watchpoint… A life once so filled with love and happiness now lay broken like a bird that lost it's wings. No longer will it ever experience the joy of flight, the rush a freedom as it soars high above the clouds. Hana's heart felt as though it would never fly again. Lucio had been the wings that lifted her to the high she could never have reached on her own. However, the higher he raised her, the more pain she would feel after the fall… And she crashed hard.

Mercy reached out to her.

"Hana, sweetie… I'm so sorry."

The doctor gasped when suddenly turned and stormed away from her and the rest of the group. Without a single word, she made her way to her room in the Watchpoint and sealed herself inside. Throwing herself on her bed, the weight of reality finally became too much. The burning in her eyes intensified as her vision began to cloud. The tears welling in her ducts, waiting to break through and flood her cheeks. She lied there, clutching the shattered visor in her hands. Her eyes couldn't stand the agony of fighting the tears any longer. She erupted into a fit of sobs, chanting the only thing on her mind-

"Lucio… Lucio…"


End file.
